


Send It On

by Nugiha



Category: Aliens in the Attic (2009), Brady Bunch, General Hospital, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Science Fiction, Threesome - F/M/M, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10. For story purposes, Sonny and Carly have mutant genes which skipped a generation and the two of them are married with nine supernatural children, Olivia, Anthony, and Alexis don't exist. This fic is based off of the film 'Aliens in the Attic'.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Corinthos...Taylor Lautner  
> Jari's father, Sonny Corinthos...Maurice Benard  
> Jari's mother, Carly Corinthos...Laura Wright  
> Jari's older sister, Claudia Corinthos...Sarah Brown  
> Jari's older sister, Sam Corinthos...Kelly Monaco  
> Jari's older brother, Dante Corinthos...Dominic Zamprogna  
> Jari's older brother, Johnny Corinthos...Brandon Barash  
> Jari's older brother, Michael Corinthos...Drew Garrett  
> Jari's older sister, Kristina Corinthos...Lexi Ainsworth  
> Jari's younger brother, Morgan Corinthos...Aaron Refvem  
> Jari's younger sister, Molly Corinthos...Haley Pullos

Port Charles, NY The Davenport Home

In one of the upstairs rooms lay three people sleeping in a bed together, one of them was a teenage boy named Chase Davenport and he was the one lying in the middle, on Chase's left was a young woman named Bethany Pearson, and on Chase's right was a preteen named Jari Corinthos(13), all of them were cuddled together but _fully_ clothed. A couple of minutes passed before Jari opened his eyes and then checked his wristwatch, he gasped as he realized the time, which woke the other two up.

"Jari, what is it?" Chase asked.

Jari sighed. "I'm going to have to go home soon or my parents will go postal."

"Ditto here." Bethany was loving the position she was in(on the left side of Chase's chest), but she realized that she would have to return to her own house soon and get into her own bed. "Hey imagine what would happen if anyone walked in and found us like this?"

"Well Beth, they would probably think we had a threesome." Jari said before laughing.

Chase smirked. "I believe the proper term is _ménage à trois_ , and they already missed the show."

"That they did Chase." Bethany smiled at both of her _lovers_ , it had started out with her and Chase in a relationship, but then Jari _somehow_ got involved and it had stayed that way ever since, but she wouldn't change it.

Jari then sat up, Bethany and Chase followed his lead and sat up as well. "You guys know we have some downtime before we have to go."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bethany and Jari exchanged smiles before the two of them looked at Chase. "Let's take a shower."

***

The Corinthos Home Later That Evening

"Where were you?" Jari's older sister, Claudia asked as her younger brother  _teleported_ into his room to avoid their parents waking up and catching him. "Do you know what time of night it is Jari?"

Jari sighed in happiness, not even Claudia's pestering could ruin the bliss that he was feeling at the moment. "I was at Chase's house."

"So you're still involved with him and Bethany?" Claudia wasn't against the idea of her brother having a _three-way_ relationship at all, she had done the same thing when she was around his age, but it hadn't lasted as long as his relationship had.

"Of course we're still involved Claudia." Jari then sat on his bed, Claudia was sitting at a chair near his computer, he along with Claudia and his other siblings were born  _mutants_ , but since the gift skipped a generation, their parents were left as ordinary humans. "It was another good time, what are you doing in my room anyways?"

"Waiting for you of course, I covered for you when Mom and Dad asked where you were at dinner by the way, you're welcome."

"Thank you Claudia."

The young woman then spun around in the chair she was sitting in. "Sam and I were talking and we thought that you might not show up until tomorrow morning, you know we're leaving on vacation tomorrow right?"

"I didn't forget about the trip, that's why I came back, otherwise I would've stayed there."

"I bet you would've." Claudia smirked at her little brother. "Oh yeah, I think your girlfriend's family is supposed to be vacationing at the same spot we are, looks like your threesome just became a twosome."

Next Chapter: Jari and his family arrive at their holiday home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10. For story purposes, Sonny and Carly have mutant genes which skipped a generation and the two of them are married with nine supernatural children, Olivia, Anthony, and Alexis don't exist.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Lake The Next Day

The Corinthos family had left their house and got on the road at the crack of dawn, Jari had rode with Claudia along with three of his siblings, while his other siblings had rode with their parents, Sonny Corinthos and Carly Corinthos. Surprisingly they had arrived at their vacation home at around the same time, which was early in the afternoon, the family then got their suitcases out of the trunk/backseat of their vehicles and then began lugging them into the house. Claudia had made two of Jari's older brothers take her suitcases inside the house since she was too lazy to do it herself, she had also threatened her younger siblings _not_ to pawn through her stuff since her _personal_ items were inside.

Once they had gotten their belongings inside the house, it was time to pick for the Corinthos children to pick out rooms, Claudia along with Jari and one of Jari's older sisters had gotten their own rooms, while the rest of the kids had to share one room or another. When the rooms had gotten picked out, Jari decided to head out to the lake, it was no disappointment once the preteen had arrived.

Laying on their backs in the sand near the water was an older teen named Tom Pearson and then Tom's cousin, Jake Pearson, both of the guys were shirtless and were wearing swim trunks, it seemed like they were drying off after going for a swim. Tom happened to be the younger brother of Jari's girlfriend, Bethany, while he couldn't wait to see her, Jari thought of a fun way to surprise the guys beforehand.

Jari then  _teleported_ over to Tom and sat on top of him. "Hey there Tommy."

Tom blinked his eyes open in confusion, feeling the extra weight on his body. "Jari, what are you doing?"

"Having fun." Jari smirked at him, freaking Tom out had been the plan all along, he just wished his friend had at _least_ screamed.

Jake then looked over at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. "What's up Jari?"

"Nothing much, why didn't you tell me you guys were coming?"

"It was a surprise, could you get off now?" asked Tom, he had known Jari for a long time, and knew that the preteen didn't take things seriously at times and liked to play around alot.

Jari then got off of Tom and lay on the sand next to him. "So, where's everyone else at?"

"They're back at the house Jari." Jake wasn't that surprised to see Jari, he had been told beforehand that Jari's family and his family were gonna be in the same area for the summer. "Me and Tom over here just came out to the lake to get away from them for a bit."

"Yeah." agreed Tom. "You wanna come to the house? I know my sister can't wait to see you."

"Don't tell me you're jealous." mocked Jari as Tom and Jake sat up and then got to their feet, he was _mostly_ playing around with Tom, it was fun and sometimes he did it to Jake too.

Tom then looked down at Jari who was still laying in the sand. "Are you coming or what?" Jari's response was to hold his hand out. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Tommy, just help him up so we can get out of here already." Jake saw that Tom wasn't budging and they were _wasting_ time, their house wasn't that far away, and they _could've_ been there already.

Tom rolled his eyes before gripping Jari's hand and pulling the younger boy to his feet. "Come on already."

"Thanks Tommy." Jari greeted as the three of them began walking to the Pearson's holiday home, the preteen couldn't wait to reunite with everyone again, briefly he thought about Claudia's comment about the threesome becoming a twosome with Chase not being around and decided that he'd probably talk to Bethany about it.

Next Chapter: Jari gets some surprise visitors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10. For story purposes, Sonny and Carly have mutant genes which skipped a generation and the two of them are married with nine supernatural children, Olivia, Anthony, and Alexis don't exist.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Pearson Lakehouse

Jake and Tom invited Jari back to their vacation home, as soon as they arrived, Jari was greeted with hugs(and kisses in Bethany's case) from Bethany, Tom's parents Stuart Pearson and Nina Pearson, Bethany and Tom's younger sister Hannah, Stuart's brother and Jake's father Nate Pearson, and Jake's younger identical twin brothers Art Pearson and Lee Pearson. Bethany had went upstairs to her room to call Chase, Jari told her that he would join her in a minute since he wanted to speak with Chase as well but he wanted to give her time to speak to their shared boyfriend by herself, he decided to hang out with Tom and/or Jake for a bit.

Jake was upstairs in his room only wearing a pair of navy blue plaid boxers when Jari opened the door and walked in. "What's up Jake?" he asked.

"Dude, don't you knock?" Jake glared at the younger boy.

"What would be the fun in that?"

"You're impossible, I thought you'd be hanging with your girlfriend."

Jari then headed over to Jake and placed a hand on the older teen's chest and began rubbing his six-pack. "Well maybe I wanted to hang out with you instead."

"Stop joking around." Jake shook his head at his friend before going over to his drawer and pulling a t-shirt out of it. "I'll be dressed in two minutes, come back then."

Jari then sat on Jake's bed and picked up a magazine off of it. "I didn't know you looked at dirty magazines."

"What the hell man? Give me that." he dropped the shirt he was holding and ran over to the younger boy and tried to snatch the magazine from his hand, the two boys then began wrestling on the bed for the magazine with Jake on top, there a spark that was evident between the two of them, neither was sure _how_ it happened, but all of a sudden they were making out on the bed with their tongues battling for control.

Jari then realized what was happening and he came to his senses and pushed Jake off of him, both teens stared at each other unsure what to say to each other, there had only ever been a friendship but now it had _changed_ because of the make-out session that that they just had.

"What was that?" Jake asked, the only boy that he had ever kissed was Tom, but that was on _accident_. "You know I have a girlfriend and I'm not into guys."

"Dude, you kissed me, not the other way around."

"Get out."

Jari was pissed, he couldn't believe that Jake was putting all the blame on him for what just happened, it wasn't fair, he wasn't worried about telling Chase and Bethany, the two of them would only be pissed if he tried to hide it, if _either_ of them hooked with someone on the outside, it wouldn't cause a break-up or any hurt feelings unless they neglected to tell the others about it.

He headed over to the door and then turned and looked back at Jake who was slipping on a pair of jeans, he used _reality warping_ to knock Jake out and make him fall to the floor, the teen would wake up later with a headache which was the _least_ he deserved.

***

The Corinthos Lakehouse Later That Day

"So you look upset? What happened?" Jari's older sister, Sam as the preteen walked into the livingroom with an upset look on his face.

Jari sighed. "Sam, it was a mistake, I don't want to talk about it."

"What was a mistake?" Jari's older brother, Dante asked, he was sitting on the couch between Claudia and Sam.

"I made out with someone who wasn't Chase or Bethany." Jari sat down on Sam's other side.

"Male or female Jari?" Claudia narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, Jari just seemed so in love with both Bethany and Chase, she _couldn't_ believe that he would do something like that.

"Male and it was Bethany's cousin Jake." revealed Jari, he had actually talked to Bethany about it before he left, and while she was a little peeved(at Jake more), the young woman was glad that he had told her the truth, it had almost made him feel _less_ guilty.

"Jari, when did this happen?" Sam asked.

Jari looked away from his brother and sisters. "Earlier, when Tom and Jake invited me over to their holiday home."

"Do you have feelings for Jake Pearson?" Sam hated to see her little brother so upset, she thought that knowing whether or not Jari was willing to leave his relationship with Chase and Bethany was very important.

"Not a physical attraction." clarified Claudia. "Would you leave Beth and Chase to get involved with him?"

"No, it was just physical, nothing more to it than that, after we made out on his bed, he blamed the whole thing on me." Jari told them all, he still wasn't over that, Jake would probably use that excuse to cover his own ass when he told _whoever_ he wanted to about it.

Claudia then gazed over at Dante. "Dante, we're going to kill that asshole."

"I'm with you." Dante actually agreed with Claudia on this one, it took two to tango, and his little brother wasn't the only one at fault in this situation.

Before the four of them could continue their discussion, there was a knock at the front door, Claudia _teleported_ away, Dante _summoned_ a blade in his hand and waved it Sam's way, Sam _shapeshifted_ into a cat and then walked away on all four legs, which left only Dante and Jari. Jari decided not to risk getting stabbed by his brother and he walked over to the front door and answered it, Chase and his older siblings, Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport were standing on the front porch.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Chase smirked at Jari.

"Come in, what are you guys doing here?" Jari asked. "What happened to Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo?"

"Mr. Davenport and Tasha took Leo out of town for the day, they're supposed to have some bonding time, so I transported us over here." Bree explained as she embraced Jari. She was a super-human like Chase and Adam, and one of the _many_ abilities she had was super-speed.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Jari continued talking as the four of them walked into the house, Jari was glad to see them, he wasn't sure whether or not Bethany had told Chase what had happened with Jake yet, but there didn't _seem_ to be any tension with Chase, he knew that they would have to talk.

Next Chapter: Jari has an unexpected encounter of a strange kind when he goes on the roof to fix the satellite dish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10. For story purposes, Sonny and Carly have mutant genes which skipped a generation and the two of them are married with nine supernatural children, Olivia, Anthony, and Alexis don't exist.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Corinthos Lakehouse

"Damnit, the TV's out!" shouted Jari's older brother, Johnny as he walked from the livingroom and into the kitchen.

Sonny was preparing food for the barbeque that the family would be throwing out in the backyard. "I'll go up there and fix it after dinner is done."

"But Dad, I can fix it." Jari didn't really have alot of experience in the handyman area, but he sure if he couldn't fix it normally, then he could fix it with his _powers_.

Jari had talked with Chase about what happened earlier that day with Jake, it was a long discussion but Chase didn't seem to be angry with him, like Bethany, most of Chase's anger had gone to Jake and he had honestly wanted to storm over to his holiday house and teach him a _lesson_ , but Jari and Bethany(who Jari had called for back-up) had managed to talk him out of it, the three then officially filed it into the _never happened_ category.

"No Jari, I don't want you using powers to do something if it's not necessary." Carly told her son, they didn't mind having their children use their mutant abilities for some things, but they wanted them to have somewhat normal lives and didn't want the _CIA_ taking them for dissection.

Jari's older brother, Michael was sitting on a barstool near the counter. "Besides there are people here who can actually fix a satellite dish without using their powers to do it."

"Don't be an asshole Michael." Jari's older sister, Kristina nudged Michael, she was sitting on a barstool next to his. "It's not like you can fix a satellite dish either."

"Kristina." Sonny shot his daughter a warning look for her language.

"Why are you scolding me and not Michael?" Kristina asked. "I know Dad, it's because you like him better."

"Kristina, I really don't want to ground you on vacation, calm down."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand here?" questioned Johnny, the only thing that the teen wanted was to have the satellite dish fixed so that he could watch TV, but his family was wasting precious time.

"Just go and fix it yourself, the dish can't be much harder than a car." Claudia rolled her eyes in annoyance at her younger brother, Johnny was somewhat of a handy-man, and she was wondering why he was complaining to everyone about the satellite dish when he _could_ just fix it himself.

"A satellite dish and a car are two different things Claudia." pointed out Jari.

"Well no one asked you, did they Jari?" Claudia shot back, her little brother was supposed to be siding with her, _not_ Johnny.

"I wanna fix the satellite dish, so I'm going to ask Chase if he wants to go with me." Jari then left the kitchen and headed into the livingroom where he knew Adam, Bree, and Chase would be.

***

The Corinthos Lakehouse Roof

"Where's the satellite dish?" Chase asked Jari as the two of them walked out onto the roof.

Jari looked around and saw it laying on the ground a few feet away from them. "There it is."

Chase then walked over to the dish and picked it up before smirking over at the preteen. "I bet you want me to fix it myself and then give you all the credit when we tell the family."

Jari laughed as he stuck his face up to Chase's. "You can take all the credit Chase, I just wanted to be alone with you."

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, Chase dropped the satellite dish in surprise, and a young woman named Marcia Brady jumped out at them. "Hello humans, no need to notification army, we come in pieces." she said.

"Jari, isn't that your sister's girlfriend?" Chase said as he looked over at the preteen.

A teenage boy named Peter Brady then jumped out and stood next to Marcia, he was Marcia's younger brother. "It's peace." he hissed at her.

"Marcia, Peter, are you two feeling okay?" Jari cautiously backed away from the two of them, he liked Marcia well-enough because her and Claudia were dating, but the boy _didn't_ have the best relationship with the rest of the Brady family.

"They're not Marcia and Peter." a young man named Greg Brady then appeared and stood next to Peter, he was Marcia and Peter's older brother. "And I'm not Greg either."

"Attack the humans!" commanded Marcia.

"Stay close." Chase moved Jari behind him, Jari held onto him, and a _forcefield_ generated around the two of them as Greg and Marcia began attacking them, a young boy named Bobby Brady appeared with a gun in his hand and started shooting. "What the hell?"

"Who are you? I know you're not really the Brady's." Jari wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it, and it was freaking him out.

"Attention humans or mutants as I should call you, yes I have done my research, we are the Zerkonian species and we want to claim your planet as your own." Bobby said in a very _cold_ and _deep_ voice that was not his own. "Your four friends are our first human slaves, that's why we are using their forms, you have the choice of eternal enslavement or instantaneous death."

Jari tried to use _reality warping_ to turn the four of them into action figures, but it didn't work, he realized that he might have to think of way to defeat the _aliens_ without powers.

"You have chosen instantaneous death." Bobby said as he, Greg, and Marcia began moving closer and closer to the two guys.  

Next Chapter: Jari and Chase decide to tell everyone about the aliens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Corinthos Lakehouse

The alien Brady siblings had chased Jari and Chase into the attic, but thanks to some clever maneuvering by the two of them, they had managed to secure the quartet into the attic. The boys then ran downstairs and called Adam, Bree, Chase, and all eight of Jari's siblings into the livingroom and even had called Bethany over who arrived only a couple of minutes after getting the phone call.

Sitting on one sofa was Claudia, Dante, and Johnny, on the first sofa's left was a second sofa where Chase, Jari, Bethany, and Jari's younger brother Morgan were seated, then on the right of the first sofa was a loveseat which seated Jari's younger sister Molly, Sam, and Michael. Adam was sitting on the arm of the second sofa(near Chase), and on an armchair between the first and second sofas was Kristina and Bree(who sat on the arm of it).

"So, what do you want Jari?" asked Claudia.

Johnny glared over at Jari. "Dude, you didn't even fix the satellite dish, what's the point of a meeting?"

"There are more important things to worry about than the satellite dish Johnny." Jari said, they had aliens in the attic who wanted to destroy _each_ and _every_ one of them and conquer the planet, that was the matter at hand here. "Claudia, your girlfriend and her family are aliens."

Claudia shot her younger brother a death glare to _match_ the one Johnny was already giving him. "You dumbass, I thought you liked Marcia."

"I knew you weren't going to believe me, you can go up to the attic and see for yourself." Jari said.

"It's true though." Chase backed him up.

Bree raised her eyebrows at her little brother. "Chase, I can't believe you're going along with this nonsense, I get that you two are together, but come on!"

"You mean the three of us." Bethany corrected her.

"Bree, it's not a joke." assured Chase.

"You brought us all down here to tell us that Claudia's girlfriend is apparently an extraterrestrial?" asked Dante, he began to get up from his seat between Claudia and Johnny. "I'm out."

"Dante, I don't want to turn you into a statue, sit down!" shouted Jari, Dante narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, but decided to listen to him. "I know it's hard to believe, well actually it's not because we're mutants, how is believing that there are aliens trying to take over the planet and destroy us in the process that hard?"

"Because aliens are just fiction made up to scare little kids." said Johnny, he couldn't believe that Jari had brought them all down here for this crap, there were other things that he could be doing.

Molly couldn't figure out whether she should just believe her older brother or not, she had read plenty of novels about aliens, but Kristina had told her that there was a _difference_ between fiction and reality.

"But what if Jari's right? What if the aliens are real and out to get us?"

"Way to go Jari." Claudia shook her head at him in disappointment. "Now you've got Molly believing this dumb joke."

"It's not a joke." Jari said. "I can prove it."

"Prove it." replied Morgan, there was apart of him that believed Jari, Jari actually believed everything he was saying, so he was either telling the truth or had gone crazy like their siblings had thought.

Claudia then waved her hand and Jari _teleported_ out of the room. "Well, that oughta put a stop to his lies."

"You didn't have to do that Claudia." Sam rolled her eyes at her older sister.

Next Chapter: Jari manages to convince the others to believe him when the aliens attack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Corinthos Lakehouse

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jari stood in the hallway and watched as Claudia began to pull down the hatch to the attic. "And what was the deal with sending me outside?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I sent you outside so that me and everyone else didn't have to listen to the nonsense of you and your boyfriend, you said that the 'aliens' were in the attic, so I'm going to prove that these aliens are only a figment of your imagination."

"Claudia-" he began but his older sister put her hand up, stopping him from saying anything further.

Claudia pulled down the hatch to the attic, a hand shot out and slashed her long fingernails across the young woman's wrist. "Ouch!"

"This body has great feelings for you." Alien Marcia then started to climb down the ladder and onto the hall floor with Alien Bobby and Alien Greg. "It's a pity that I'll have to destroy you."

"Marcia, baby, why are you acting like this?" Claudia shot her a girlfriend a shocked look. "And how did you and your brothers even get here?"

Jari just looked at his older sister before he began closing the hatch to the attic, _preventing_ the aliens from coming down. "We trapped them in the attic for a reason! That ain't Marcia!"

There was a bit of struggling from the aliens, but Jari managed to close it with Claudia reluctantly helping him since her brother's safety came first, both of them could agree that it was a _dangerous_ situation.

***

The Corinthos Lakehouse Claudia's Bedroom

"Jari was right, my girlfriend's an alien and so is her brothers." Claudia held out her wrist for Sam, Dante, Johnny, Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Molly to see. "Marcia did this to me when I opened the attic."

"We need to call the police." Jari told everyone.

"I've got no signal." Dante said, looking down at the cellphone in his hand.

"Me neither." Sam added and it turned out that the remaining Corinthos siblings couldn't get a signal on their phones either.

"Wait, this'll work." Morgan picked up a rotary phone on Claudia's nightstand.

Claudia then snatched the phone from Morgan's hand and spun the dial.

"...Yes, our friends have been turned into aliens."

Jari and the others watched as Claudia kept talking to the policeman for a few minutes and informing him/her of the situation, the call then ended, and Claudia slammed the phone on the hook.

"Well, what happened?" asked Sam.

"That bitch hung up on me, she's lucky that I don't know where she lives!" Claudia was pissed.

Molly then waved her hands, trying to get everyone's attention. "But what are we going to do about the aliens in the attic? The cops can't help."

"Let's tell our parents." Jari said, he knew that  _none_ of them really wanted to get the parents involved, but it seemed to be their only option.

The nine of them began to walk out, but suddenly Johnny remembered something important, the teenage boy couldn't believe that this hadn't occured to him beforehand.

"Wait." blurted Johnny.

"What's the hold-up Johnny?" Claudia shot her younger brother a glare, he was wasting precious time. "We don't have time for this."

"But you said that the Brady siblings were aliens."

Claudia mockingly clapped her hands. "Thanks for remembering."

"Claudia! The aliens can take control of people's minds." pointed out Johnny. "We could end up having to fight our parents."

"I don't want that to happen." Jari said. "Maybe we should call the police, they have firepower and everything."

"Great, armed zombies." Johnny spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"It's game-over then." Morgan said and Molly nodded her head in agreement.

"He's right Johnny, we're done." added Molly.

"Game-over for the grown-ups, but we can still fight back." assured Johnny, he didn't like seeing the sad looks on his sibling's faces.

Claudia then crossed her arms and looked at all eight of her younger siblings. "We can't tell anyone, no police, no parents, no exceptions, got it?"

Molly _cloned_ herself, and the real Molly ran out of the room and downstairs where the grown-ups were at. "Molly made a clone of herself and ran away to tell the parentals, I don't think she's got it." Jari said, before he and Claudia _teleported_ after their younger sister, the other siblings then ran out of the room after Molly as well, they _had_ to get to her before she got to the adults.

Next Chapter: Claudia decides that it's time to make a move against the aliens but not everyone agrees with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Corinthos Lakehouse

Molly had successfully made it to the kitchen and did a tell-all to her parents before her brothers and sisters could stop her, luckily her older siblings plus Bethany, Adam, Bree, and Chase had managed to convince the adults that it was only a game that they had been playing, Claudia then put her hand over Molly's mouth and prevented her from saying anything else as she and the others walked out of the kitchen and into the hall.

Molly then told her siblings that she was scared, but Johnny and Jari told her that it was better to pretend that it was just a _game_ that they were gonna win, Michael reminded everyone the aliens were "little and deadly" but that only got him slapped upside by Claudia, Sam, and Kristina, Claudia warned him that she would teleport him to _Antartica_ if he said anything like that again.

Dante came up with a plan to scale the side of the house and peek into the attic in order to figure out what the aliens were after, the group of thirteen then headed outside, where Dante along with Johnny climbed a trellis and started to peek into the attic window, Johnny then lost his footing and demanded for Dante to help him, Dante paid him no attention and Johnny grabbed onto his older brother and the two fell to the ground. Dante informed his siblings that he heard that the aliens were looking for something in the basement, so that was when the group headed back inside the house.

Everyone then walked downstairs and into the basement and began looking around for _something_. "Do you guys hear that?" asked Bethany as a weird crackling sound started to fill the air.

"Rice crispies." Molly started looking around with everyone else to find the source of the noise.

"Morgan, it's coming from you." Jari was standing next to Morgan. "Well your pocket actually, but you nonetheless."

Morgan then reached into his pocket and pulled out his black PSP, there was some _matrix_ style writing on the screen. "What's this?"

"Give me this." Claudia then took the _PSP_ from Morgan's hands. "It's them."

"Something down here is setting it off." realized Johnny.

"Alright everyone, it's time we make a move, I want my girlfriend back and these suckers aren't going to stop me!" Claudia exclaimed. "Who's with me?"

"Claudia, we'll get creamed, have you gone bananas?" Jari couldn't believe that his sister just wanted to charge in head-first without a plan, but again this was Claudia, so maybe he did actually believe it.

"Jari's right, we need to come up with a way to stop them." Kristina said.

Claudia then began moving towards the stairs. "I'm going up there and battling them now, whether you guys are with me or not."

Sam sighed before she, Dante, and Johnny headed over to where Claudia was and stood next to her. "I can't just let her go at this alone."

"I won't do it." refused Jari. "You're making a big mistake."

Michael put a hand on Jari's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Jari, if Claudia wants to go after these aliens like an idiot, then let her do it."

"I don't wanna go, but my astral self will." Morgan's eyes closed and his head dropped and he _astral projected_ next to Sam.

Claudia, Sam, Dante, Johnny, and Astral Morgan then headed upstairs and left the basement leaving Jari, Michael, Kristina, the real Morgan, Molly, Adam, Chase, Bree, and Bethany.

"I've got an idea." Chase said and everyone then huddled together.

Next Chapter: Jari and the others set up a camera to monitor the aliens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Corinthos Lakehouse

Since Claudia, Sam, Dante, and Johnny had decided to attack the aliens without a plan, Chase had managed to come up with a plan in which they could do something about aliens, but from a safe distance. It had been decided that Michael and Kristina would get Sonny and Carly out of the house, Morgan's job was to turn on the thermostat(despite it being summer) since after Claudia and the other three's attack went south, the aliens had managed to _escape_ into the vents, so they were gonna to turn the heat on in order to drive the aliens out.

Jari, Adam, Chase, Bree, and Bethany had set up a camera system on Molly's laptop in order to monitor what the aliens were up to, the five of them were sitting on Jari's bedroom floor.

Earlier Chase had managed to tape a camera onto Molly's red barbie car and placed it into the vents, and Adam had a remote control in his hands and was the one steering the toy vehicle. "There's no sign of them." sighed Adam.

"Where are they?" Bethany asked, looking up at Jari.

"I don't know, Chase?" Jari turned his gaze over to their partner.

"Two options, it's either a retreat or a surprise attack." Chase stared at the screen. Alien Bobby's face appeared, before the words 'No Signal' flashed onto the monitor, the _broken_ toy car then came crashing down from the vent and landed next to Bree.

"It's a surprise attack, let's get out of here." Jari then held his hands out, Chase grabbed his left, while Bethany grabbed his right, the three _teleported_ away, just as Adam grabbed onto Bree's back, and the two of them _super-speeded_ out of the room.

***

The Corinthos Lakehouse Upstairs Hallway Later That Day

"Who was touching the thermostat?" Sonny demanded as he headed into the hallway where Morgan, Jari, Adam, Chase, Bree, and Bethany were standing. They were all surprised to see him, since Michael and Kristina were _supposed_ to get rid of the adults. 

Morgan was about to speak up, but Jari stopped him. "It was me Dad, we need it on."

Sonny narrowed his eyebrows. "It's the middle of the summer."

"I know." Jari said, it was well-known fact that he had somewhat of a strained relationship with his father, similar to Kristina's own strained relationship with him, he knew that Sonny loved him but he just _wished_ that his father was there for him more.

"Don't touch the thermostat."

"But Dad, we need it on! Why can't you believe there's a reason why I'm doing this?" asked Jari.

"A reason why you're blasting the furnace on summer vacation?"

"Yes."

"A reason why you nearly failed all your classes and almost had to attend summer school?" Sonny asked.

"Yes!" Jari's anger was increasing by the minute.

"A reason why you're dating two people at the same time, one of them being the same gender as you?"

"Dad, you'll never understand me!" shouted Jari.

Sonny shook his head and began walking away, ending the argument with his son. "Don't touch the thermostat again."

"That was intense-" started Chase.

"Are you okay Jari?" Bethany shot her boyfriend a concerned look.

"I can't worry about me and my father right now, we have aliens to defeat, let's put fireworks in the vent." Jari closed the subject for discussion, Chase and Bethany _knew_ better than to push, otherwise the preteen would shut down on them and none of them needed that right now.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Send It On  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Claudia 18, Sam 18(seven months younger than Claudia), Dante 17, Johnny 16, Michael 15, Kristina 14, Jari 13, Morgan 11, and Molly 10.  
> Fandom(s): General Hospital, Aliens in the Attic, Brady Bunch, Lab Rats  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: The Corinthos family go on a trip for the summer, and the kids have to defend their vacation home from an alien invasion.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Supernatural, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Corinthos...Taylor Lautner  
> Jari's father, Sonny Corinthos...Maurice Benard  
> Jari's mother, Carly Corinthos...Laura Wright  
> Jari's older sister, Claudia Corinthos...Sarah Brown  
> Jari's older sister, Sam Corinthos...Kelly Monaco  
> Jari's older brother, Dante Corinthos...Dominic Zamprogna  
> Jari's older brother, Johnny Corinthos...Brandon Barash  
> Jari's older brother, Michael Corinthos...Drew Garrett  
> Jari's older sister, Kristina Corinthos...Lexi Ainsworth  
> Jari's younger brother, Morgan Corinthos...Aaron Refvem  
> Jari's younger sister, Molly Corinthos...Haley Pullos

Epilogue.

Peter had managed to break free of the alien's control with Molly's help that evening, now that Peter was on their side, it had become ten times easier for Jari and the others to defeat his alien controlled siblings. Peter had told the group that the aliens had wanted to steal a device located in the Corintho's basement, Alien Greg and Alien Marcia had took Peter back and once again put him back under the alien's control, Alien Peter then built a machine in the backyard that had made the alien Brady siblings _grow_ just about as tall as a house.

But because of Molly's influence, the group had gotten Peter back on their side once more, but it didn't stop Alien Greg from using the machine. Peter then used the machine as well, while Bethany, Bree, Claudia, and Sam had took on Alien Marcia, Alien Marcia had tried to attack Molly which caused the girls to be even more pissed off. A remote controller then fell from Greg's hands, Claudia picked up the device and then used it to turn her girlfriend back to normal. The battle between Peter and Greg moved toward the machine, and the boys returned to their normal size, Claudia then pointed the controller at Greg and turned the young man back to normal before doing the same thing to Bobby.

Greg, Marcia, Peter, and Bobby at first remembered everything that happened under the alien's control, but Johnny used _mental manipulation_ to erase all their memories, some things were best forgotten and _this_ was one of them. Claudia kissed her girlfriend goodbye, before _teleporting_ the Brady siblings back home to their family, she would pay them a visit when the family vacation was over.

Bree _super-speeded_ Adam, Chase, and herself home but Chase assured both Jari and Bethany that he would give them a call and vice-versa, they would've just spent a night, but Dr. Davenport had only agreed to let them come visit Jari for the _day_. Bethany had asked Sonny and Carly if it was okay for her to spend the night, and they agreed, despite the fact that she was supposed to share a room with Kristina and Molly, she had snuck into Jari's room in the middle of the night.

The next morning, the Corinthos family and Bethany had went fishing in the lake, they were joined by Bethany's family, and the group had a great time together, Carly had even suggested that they should do a joint vacation next year. Jari and Jake mostly ignored each other's presence when the families first started fishing together, but Bethany and Tom had forced the two of them to talk, for the sake of vacation, the two boys had managed to put _everything_ behind them and become friends again. 

After fishing, Claudia, Sam, Dante, Johnny, Michael, Kristina, Jari, Morgan, Molly, and Bethany had come to an agreement that they weren't going to tell people about their planet almost being invaded by aliens, it was too wild to believe and they could end up in mental institutions.

Jari also had a talk with Claudia and Dante, and the boy took their words to heart and mended his relationship with Sonny, father and son exchanged apologies, unifying the Corinthos family even more than they already were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
